Connections
by OneWingedSeer
Summary: Two intellects from two different galaxies and what happens when fate brings them together. A Future Trunks and Kurama one shot for the fun of it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters.**

_Explanation: Just a fun little one shot imagining what would happen if Future Trunks from DBZ and Kurama from YYH met up. Might do a larger and more plotworthy version in the future, but this one's to loosen up my fingers a little. Enjoy!_

It wasn't an unfriendly silence between them, but a thick silence nonetheless.

Kurama narrowed his emerald eyes with analytical thoughts racing through his mind. He felt a strange connection to the lilac haired boy, even though by all means, they should have nothing in common.

The demon glanced over at the pastel yellow spaceship, looking it over before returning to the blue eyed stare, Trunks was sending his direction. It seemed impossible that the person sitting before him could really be from another galaxy, and yet Kurama could not help but believe it.

"You are not really human, are you?" Trunks asked into the silence. The question was phrased in and almost statement format similar to Kurama's own style of speaking.

The demon smirked slightly, for some reason Trunks' analytical skills did not seem to bother him in the slightest. "How can you tell?"

Trunks smirked in return and said, "Your energy level. It feels the same as a Saiyan warrior and yet, you look to be about my age."

Kurama nodded. "I am fifteen in human years," he acknowledged. Then delving into the other boy's words he asked, "A Saiyan warrior? Is that a type of human fighter in your world?"

Trunks chuckled, shaking his short purple hairs with amusement. "No. Not really. We're actually kind of aliens. "

"Interesting," Kurama said, stretching out his own senses to get a feel for the other boy's power. If the boy was indeed a fighter, then his spirit power should be impressive. Yet from all he could tell, it appeared to not be significant.

Kurama sighed. Maybe the level of fighting on their world was not as advanced, or perhaps he simply could not sense Trunks' true power. There was no way to tell.

Trunks stood up, walking over to the ship and placing a hand over the word, "Hope!" written on its side. "I hope that Koenma guy can figure this out soon," Trunks whispered, eyes seeing right through the paint his hand rested on.

Kurama looked at the boy's face and it was as if the demon had been electrocuted. He knew that facial expression well. It was the one he had whenever he thought of his own mortal mother.

"Do you have someone waiting for you back where you came from?" Kurama asked quietly.

Trunks moved his gaze from the black marks and to the red haired boy, soft smile still on his face. "My mother…" he answered, never once blinking as he maintained eye contact with the deep green gaze.

Kurama nodded. He had known that this boy and himself shared something. Through that gaze, they could both see that the other understood.

Realizing that there was one connection only spurred the two philosophers onward to discover more.

Trunks laughed, thinking of his father, and said, "So, who's the arrogant, thick skulled warrior in your world?"

With a laugh and a smile, Kurama replied, "His name is Yuske Yurimeshi. And he's the luckiest idiot I've ever met in my life."

Trunks shook his head. "Well, actually, that sounds more like Goku when you put it that way."

"If he's the sort that surprises even his teammates with his ability to never die, then yes, I'm sure they have something in common."

Trunks laughed and it seemed as though his laughter was infecting Kurama. For some reason, it was freeing being around this stranger from another dimension. Almost as if he could let go around him, even though the two had only just met.

"So. Tell me. What powers do Saiyan warriors have?" Kurama asked, curious.

Trunks shrugged. "Just a little more firepower than the average martial artist. We also have the ability to go Super Saiyan, which drastically increases our attack power and speed."

Kurama's eyes widened. _Super Saiyan, huh?_ If there is a transformation involved, most likely this warrior was masking his true power.

"And what about you?" Trunks asked. "Do you have special abilities?"

Kurama nodded. "Oh yes. Here." He reached to the place behind his hair and pulled out a rose. "I'll show you."

Trunks shook his head. "No. Not right now. If I see your attack right now, I'll probably want to fight you."

Kurama paused, ready to flood the rose with his energy at any moment. "Is that a bad thing?"

The purple haired youth said. "I'd actually like to get to know you as a friend, first. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't my sparring partner for a while."

"Agreed." Kurama laughed, placing the rose behind his hair once more. "I guess I have not experienced that anomaly much in my life either. It sounds nice."

Trunks nodded. "I'd at least like to try and see if it would be." Taking a few steps back toward the ship the Saiyan continued, "So, how much do you know about fixing faulty time travel machines from other dimensions?"

Kurama smirked. "Admittedly not much. You?"

With a glint of amusement in his periwinkle eyes Trunks said, "Probably about the same."

"Sounds like fun," Kurama chuckled.

And with a grin to match his new friend's, Trunks said, "Right." He reached up and pulled a tool set from the cockpit. "And so that you know, I am perfectly aware that this is perhaps not the wisest course of action. Any objections?"

Kurama laughed at his Trunks' insight. "Nope. That was the only one."

"I thought so," Trunks chuckled back, beginning to take apart the ship with his newest friend by his side.

And whether or not they were successful would be another story indeed.


End file.
